Pure Snow
by YukiNoHana1
Summary: A little fluff short one shot fic. It's 2x4 and i hope you enjoy it. I know it's a little late for christmas but i had to write this. It's during christmas eve, and Duo is alittle preoccupied with his thoughts while watching the snow fall to the ground. E


Howdy!! ^_^ Well, this is my little Christmas one-shot fic. It was at first going to be a 1x2 but it turned out to be a 2x4. And what happened in this fic wasn't what was going to happen with the 1x2 one. It changed a lot on me I couldn't help it. I had added Quatre in it and before I knew it, there was a little 2x4 going on. And sorry for any mistakes if I made any  
  
WARNING: ok, this story has 2x4 in it, but its nothing big. Just a little fluff action, but I hope you enjoy it!! AND SORRY IT'S NOT LONG!!  
  
Disclaimer: * cries * its true!! I don't own gundam wing!! And it's not fair!!!!! But I guess... it was for the best... hehehe ENJOY!!!  
  
Pure Snow  
By: DuoDuet02  
  
The snow fell lightly across the dead ground. The moon shining upon everything, giving it the final pure look. Duo sat on the window seat, had been for a while, just looking out at the gentle snow with a tiny smile graced upon his face. It was Christmas Eve to be exact, and all five of them had decided to spend it together. It was a rather sweet idea, even if Wufei had protested it being dumb, even though just looking at him you could tell he was glad someone had suggested and voiced it out loud.  
  
There wasn't really anything hanging up like stockings or lights. Not even a Christmas tree was up or any presents. The others had never celebrated Christmas before, only Duo. So, Duo just decided not to tell them much about it or anything. Just being together, the five of them, was good enough for him.  
  
Quatre walked over to Duo, a warm cup of hot chocolate, which Duo had always used to make him buy whenever they got the chance during the war, in hand with melted white marshmallows on top. He stopped before the taller boy, and blew the hot drink to help cool it off a bit.  
  
"Duo." The blonde said barely above a whisper. Duo turned his head to face him. He wasn't really paying much attention to anything, deep in his thoughts, friends, peace, war, family, the Maxwell Church but mostly love. Duo smiled slightly at Quatre, and noticed that the smaller boy had made hot chocolate for him. His smile went up more as he gladly accepted the drink and blew on it a little before taking a sip.  
  
Duo moved over when Quatre went to sit down next to him on the window seat. Quatre had locked his right arm under onto Duo's left one and leaned his head on his shoulder. After some time, he sighed and picked his head up to rest his chin on Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Duo, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Hmm..." Duo turned his line of vision towards Quatre and smiled his famous smile. " Nothing much really Quat."  
  
Quatre's small laugh rang throughout the quiet night in the dark living room. "I hardly believe that Duo. You must be thinking of something big to have you like this. All quiet and still."  
  
Duo reached over with his free hand and lightly tapped Quatre's nose. "Hey now, be nice." This was really a cute scene, and it continued for a while, them chatting about random things. Then one thing led to another...  
  
"Hey Quatre?" Duo spoke after a couple minutes of silence, looking back out the window at the still falling white snow.  
  
Quatre, who was also looking out the window, shifted his eyes to Duo. "Yes Duo?"  
  
"Did you ever..." He started but stopped.  
  
Quatre tried again, "Yes Duo? Did I ever what?"  
  
Duo started again, "Did you... did you ever have this unexplained feeling. Like you know it but you don't want to. Cause you know that in the end, you'll get hurt. Haha!" Duo laughed, "I feel so stupid right now. Did you even get that?" Duo's eyes met Quatre's for a split second then he turned back to the snow, his face a bit red now.  
  
Quatre shook his head slightly and grabbed Duo's now empty cup and set it onto the floor. "Yes, that made sense and I know exactly how you feel."  
  
"Do you think I should say something? Get it out in the open, so then I can go ahead and start the healing process." Duo asked, wrapping his arms around himself. He knew that wasn't the way to take things, for there was a possibility that there would be no healing process even needed.  
  
Quatre smacked Duo's arm, "How could you say that!? For all you know everything could work out." He paused and just took that time to really look at Duo's face. There were so many thoughts going through his head, feelings and sensations going through his body. But, he kept all this inside of him, even when he tells the others that they shouldn't keep it inside but to talk to someone. To him, this was different, different then anything he has ever come across.  
  
Duo could feel the other one staring at him, and turned his head a little to be able to move his eyes and look at him. They stayed like that, just looking at each other in the eyes, like finding the answers they wanted to hear, see would be there.  
  
"Maybe... it's just not time for everything to come out." Quatre whispered breaking the trance they both were in. He ran his fingers through Duo's bangs, just wanting to touch the other boy's hair. "Maybe the world isn't ready for what you have to offer."  
  
Quatre stood up from his seat, and looked at Duo one last time for the night. He smiled gently, and leaned over to give him a kiss on the side of the mouth. He strengthened himself up, and turned slowly to walk out of the room.  
  
Duo just sat there, in shock but recovered and leaned his head up against the wall. He continued to look out the window, but this time, with a pure genuine smile, knowing that, things just might turn out to be what he had hoped for.  
  
The snow kept falling, all through the night. Never stopping, not even for a little while.  
  
The End  
  
I hope you liked it. I know its three days overdue, but I just had this strong urge to write a Christmas story yesterday and didn't finish it till today. Well, I enjoyed writing this a lot and I might consider writing more to it, that's how much I liked it!! hehe ^_^ Well please do leave a review and tell me what you thought about. Thankies and Ja ne!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! ^_^ DuoDuet02 


End file.
